


Teen Wolf: What If?

by WeebFighter94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Multi, Pack Family, Psychological Trauma, Torture, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebFighter94/pseuds/WeebFighter94
Summary: Did you watch Teen Wolf and wish there were more Stiles, Derek and Peter moments? This is basically Teen Wolf but with a few rewrites and my own Main Female Human OC. When Scott and Stiles go into the Beacon Hills Preserve looking for a dead body, they aren’t alone. Riley Roberts, another sophomore at Beacon Hills High is out in the woods that night as well. The unlikely trio soon get caught up in a supernatural world none of them are ready for. Dealing with high school drama, supernatural creatures and navigating through their high school crushes how will they all fair?
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Teen Wolf: What If?

**Author's Note:**

> A little more action, violence, romance then normal Teen Wolf. Mostly centers around Stiles and the female oc character development but there’s still a lot of main plot just with more of my fave characters! Hope you enjoy and comment if you have any requests for anything.

Chapter 1: Beacon Hills Preserve 

Riley parked her 1999 white Chevy Blazer just down the road, and a little in the bushes in case any police officers came this way. She slammed the door shut with a sharp exhale of breath. 

She pulled the hood of her bleach-spotted black jacket over her long brown hair and made her way to the gate, warning against trespassers. She kept her right hand in her pocket clutching the extendable staff her had did had given her and a small flashlight in her left out in front of her. 

Since leaving Eichen House a few months ago she’s only been out and about a total of 4 times against her parents wishes that she would go out and enjoy her summer. Little did her parents know, Riley’s stay at Eichen had changed her. She was trying to figure out all she could about Eichen House and this town in general.

Her friends, the few she had, could wait.

She didn’t know why, but she felt like she had to do this. 

She tried to step as carefully and quietly as possible as she navigated herself through the woods, focusing on her surroundings as much as possible. 

She didn’t want to make her presence known to any police officers or whatever else was lurking in these woods. 

Unfortunately, she heard voices ahead that weren’t being all that quiet. 

She narrowed her brows as she swiftly ducked behind a nearby tree and bit her lip bottom lip nervously. Police? She thought to herself. No...they wouldn’t be so obvious.

“Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?” A familiar voice sounded and Riley squinted her eyes shut as she continued to listen when they walked closer.

“Huh. I didn’t even think about that.” Another voice said back. 

Riley’s heart sped up in her chest as she instantly recognized the voices.

Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. 

She remembered them from school though they weren’t close friends. They ran in different social circles. 

She rolled her eyes at their boisterous talking and shuffling feet. She certainly wasn’t a pro, but she didn’t think you had to be to be sneaky. 

Especially when the murderer could still be out here. 

“And what if who ever killed the girl is still out here?” Scott asked as the boys stepped just to the left of the tree she was hiding behind. She smiled softly at Scott basically reading her mind and slowly stepped out from behind the tree; falling instep behind them.

“Also something I didn’t think about.” Stiles said. Riley shook her head in disbelief as she decided it was safe to make herself known.

“Hey!” She said in a hushed whisper coming up behind Scott and tapping him on the shoulder. Scott gasped and turned around on a dime. Stiles screamed out in surprise as his hand shot up to cover his mouth before alerting all the town to his location. Riley mirrored him as she covered her mouth in disbelief at their reactions, trying not to laugh.

“What the hell?! What’s wrong with you?” Stiles hollered as he held his hand to his racing heart. Scott took his inhaler out and held it up to his mouth as he stared at her in shock.

“Holy shit! My bad… I was just listening to your conversation and thought we could...join forces.” She said as she pointed her flashlight to the ground so she wouldn’t shine it in their faces.

“Join forces?” Scott asked as he put his inhaler away and stood closer to his best friend. “Wait, why are you even out here?” Stiles asked with squinted eyes with an unsure tone in his voice. Riley rolled her eyes again as she stepped closer to them to keep her voice low.

“I have a police scanner too and I was curious.” She said with a shrug. “Wait… you’re Riley. Riley Roberts, right? We were all in grade school and middle school together.” Scott said as his face softened and Riley nodded with a small smile. 

Scott visibly relaxed as he patted his friends shoulder as if to tell him it was okay. 

“Riley Roberts? As in the the Riley Roberts who just spent a year in Eichen House?” Stiles shot back as he shined his flashlight at her. Riley winced away from the light but kept her eyes on him, trying to swallow her nerves. 

It was no secret that she had had a crush on Stiles all through their school years together. Well, except to him, anyway. 

“They just let me out a couple months ago. I’m going back to school tomorrow. Thanks for worrying.” She joked and Stiles grabbed Scott’s shoulder as he brought him closer to whisper in his ear. 

Riley blew air out from between her lips as she shone the light around on the ground, pretending like she wasn’t listening to the suspicious boys.

“Scott, this is weird. I don’t know if we should-“ Stiles started to say, but was cut off. “Listen, I’m just curious like you guys. I know you guys barely know me, but obviously I’m not a murderer. I wouldn’t still be hanging around for the cops to find me right?” She said. 

Stiles laughed nervously as Scott shrugged his friend off, “Don’t mind Stiles, his head is full of paranoia. Come on. We should all stick together.” Scott said as gestured to Stiles to lead the way.

Stiles scoffed at his friend as he, very comically, rolled his light brown eyes and turned around to do as his friend instructed any way.

Riley smiled in victory as she kicked past some twigs and rocks to step closer to the other 2. The boys didn’t know it yet, but there was something in these woods that she had seen last time she was in here.

Secretly, she was glad she wasn’t alone now. 

There was something in these woods that caused her to be sent to Eichen House for almost a year. Something she suspected was now killing people.

Hiding her fear, but still staying on high alert she decided talking was okay as long as it was quiet.

“Cool. So how did you guys find out about this?” She whispered as they walked even further into the dense forest. “Stiles’ dad is the Sheriff and he has a police scanner too.” Scott answered. 

Stiles shot him a look as if to say, ‘stop telling this new girl everything.’ 

“Oh, that’s right. That’s awesome, you should tell me all the police codes I don’t know.” She said. Stiles scoffed as they came up to some yellow police tape. “Yeah, sure.” He said sarcastically and Riley couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

She remembered how he was always the class clown and while most people found him annoying, she couldn’t help but find it incredibly charming.

“Shh, get down..” Stiles said suddenly as they all crouched down in the dirt with Scott in the middle and watched as a few police officers scattered around with some scene lights here and there. 

It looked like a crime scene straight from a movie. Riley licked her dry lips nervously as she glanced beside her at Scott and Stiles. They seemed focused, like they had probably done this a time or two. 

Then they all heard the deafening noise of a zipper. None of them knew why or how, but they all knew what it was before they even saw it. 

A body bag. 

Riley covered her mouth with her hands so she wouldn’t make any noise. They were all frozen in awe, staring at the two bare feet sticking out of the body bag as it’s loaded into the back of the ambulance. 

But the body had been split in two according to the reports of the joggers. 

“Is that the second half of the body?” Scott whispered. Stiles shook his head, “No, they would’ve called off the search.” He answered. 

It did seem as if they were still searching. Which meant, they would probably find them snooping around soon. If Riley’s parents found out she was back in these woods, there would be hell to pay.

Riley swallowed nervously, “C-come on.” She urged as they all jumped to their feet and made a beeline back the way they came. It was only a few feet before Stiles forked right and continued deeper into the wooded area. 

They weren’t done searching yet.

“So they are still out here looking for the top half?” Riley asked as they walked up a steep hill. “Yeah. It must be somewhere around here.” Stiles mumbled back. “What would take a person apart and leave them in the woods? That’s sick.” Riley stated.

She had her own assumptions, but she wanted to see what their theories were. Had they seen any strange creatures around this town? 

“Maybe some psycho loose from Eichen House.” Stiles shot back. Riley laughed sarcastically, “Funny. If it’s a person doing this I don’t want to meet them.” She said. “Of course it’s a person, what else would it be?” Scott asked, confusion evident in his voice. 

Riley frowned at that answer. It was too soon to tell them what had happened. They would think she was really insane.

“I don’t know…I just know that there’s lots of things we can’t explain.” She said softly. 

Before either boy could respond to that comment the noise of footsteps and the lights from other flashlights quickly made them all gasp.

Scott and Riley stopped in their tracks, unsure of where to go now. Stiles had his own plan in mind though.

Stiles suddenly runs towards the police search unable to contain his anxiousness. “Stiles wait up!” Scott hollered after his friend.

He tried to run after him but felt that familiar tension rise in his chest. Riley noticed Scott tense up and double over, hands on his knees.

“Scott, are you okay?” Riley asked she put her hand on his back comfortingly.

He brought his inhaler back up to his mouth and took a deep breath with a nod. “Y-yeah.” He said as he let out a few shaky breaths. Riley relaxed when his breathing started to slow again.

“He has a lot of energy doesn’t he?” She said as they looked after the fading form of Stiles. Scott shook his head with a snicker as he started walking after him.

“Y-yeah…Heh…we should follow after him before he gets himself hurt.” Scott said and Riley agreed. 

“I know he seems upset at you, but he’s not. He just has a hate for Eichen House as a place, not you.” Scott explain as they jogged after their friend.

“He’s heard some bad calls from there from his dad.” Scott said. “Doesn’t believe they are on the up and up, y’know?” 

“Trust me, I feel the same.” She said under her breath.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a dog barking and Stiles screaming yet again. They both shared a look of worry as they ran faster to catch up with their friend.

“And where is your usual partner in crime?” An authoritative voice sounded and Riley and Scott quickly hid behind separate trees just barely out of sight of the lights and the rest of the search party. 

Riley recognized the voice of the Sheriff instantly. He was there that night... that night they found her in the woods. She had completely forgotten that the same man was her crush’s father.

“Who? Scott? Scott’s home.” Stiles said nervously and Riley tried not to smile at what a terrible liar he was. “Said he wanted to get a good nights sleep for the first day back at school.” He continued.

Stiles could tell his dad wasn’t buying it, but he didn’t need both him and Scott to get taken down for this. Scott so owed him.

Riley glanced at Scott and nodded at him, getting that he didn’t want to get found out. There was no way the Sheriff wouldn’t notice Scott if he got closer.

She made her decision then. Maybe this would make Stiles trust her more…

“Scott? You out there?!” Sheriff Stilinski hollered out still not believing his son. Riley took a nervous breath and stepped out from behind the tree with her hands out in front of her. 

The Sheriff’s eyes locked on her instantly and his face scrunched up in confusion almost immediately. He shined the light up and down her body as if making sure she was unharmed. 

“S-Sorry Sheriff! I-It’s my fault…Stiles told me he had heard about a call and I was curious and I convinced him to come out here with me. It’s just us.” Riley said with a short glance towards Stiles. 

Stiles stared at her in complete and utter confusion as she looked at his father shyly. The Sheriff raised a brow at Riley and then his son, “That true, Stiles?” He asked. Stiles glanced at Riley and then ran a hand across his buzzed head.

Why was she covering for him? He could’ve taken the fall on his own. 

“I-Uh-Uhm Y-yeah. She didn’t want to come alone.” He played along. Riley felt her face heat up as she looked down at her boots, unsure of what else to say.

The Sheriff came up to his son and grabbed his arm not too gently to lean and whisper to him. Stiles gritted his teeth as he allowed his dad to pull him closer.

Riley quickly glanced back to where she knew Scott hid behind the tree. She hoped he had taken his chance and ran for it. 

“This a new friend of yours?” Stiles’ dad asked him quietly. “Uh yeah, she’s in my grade and we got a few classes together.” He said, realizing he didn’t really know her at all. 

“Not that one girl you’re always talking about?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow as he watched his son suddenly push off him nervously. 

Riley couldn’t stop herself from grinning as she listened in to the conversation. Neither Stiles or his dad were very good at whispering it seemed.

Stiles quickly blushed and scoffed, “W-What? No! That’s Lydia… we kinda just started hanging out.” Stiles lied.

Riley felt her heart drop in her stomach instantly.

Lydia? Lydia Martin? She was gorgeous. Stiles still had a thing for her? All throughout school all Riley knew was she in love with the boy who was in love with Lydia fucking Martin.

She was much better than her.

“Okay... Go back to your car and make sure she gets home. We will discuss invasion of privacy when I get home, kid.” He said as he glanced at Riley again. 

Riley wasn’t sure if he remembered her or not, but she could tell by the edge in his voice that he was rattled by something. Maybe it was just these woods. 

She fidgeted her hands together and smiled softly, “I-I’m sorry again, Sir.” Riley said as Stiles walked back towards where he knew his jeep to be as Riley fell in step behind him. 

The Sheriff kept his flashlight on them until they were out of sight.

When they were out of earshot and able to breathe freely again, Riley sighed and looked at Stiles out of the corner of her eye. “Hey, sorry for intruding on your and your friends thing…I was just out here too so I figured…” She tried to apologize, but didn’t really know why.

Stiles quirked a brow at her and smiled a little with a shake of his head, “No, it’s cool. Thanks for covering for him. Scott’s mom would kill him if my dad would’ve drove him to the hospital and told her where he was.” Stiles said. 

Riley laughed, “Oh, so you’re the bad influence?” Riley asked. Stiles raised his brows as his light brown eyes met her dark brown ones. “Yeah I guess. Or just the more curious one.” He said with a shrug as he stepped over a large tree trunk, holding brambles back for her to get through.

“Or the more paranoid one?” Riley joked back. Stiles looked back at her, secretly impressed with the confidence she seemed to suddenly have. “Ha, yeah, sorry about earlier…it’s just that Eichen House place…” he said.

She could tell he was unsure of what to say, but she knew what he wanted to say. 

Riley suddenly stopped and Stiles did too as he looked back at her. “It’s a terrible place. But I discovered a lot while I was there… I’d like to get enough evidence one day to take that place down.” She said solemnly as she stared at the dead leaves and grass all around her black combat boots. 

Stiles swallowed nervously, he had been so caught up in someone intruding on his friendship that he hadn’t considered all she had been through at that place. 

He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck nervously, “I remember you y’know?” He said, breaking the silence. She snapped back up to look at him but he wasn’t meeting her gaze.

He looked almost embarrassed...?

“In the 5th grade I think… Jackson was kicking my ass at recess…” he paused as he looked back up at her face. “You stepped in and slammed his face in with a dodgeball.” He said and he laughed at the memory. 

Riley giggled a little too, she had forgotten that. She had forgotten a lot. But she could never forget how she felt about the boy in front of her.

Stiles’ smiled faded into a soft frown as he slipped his free hand in his pocket and fidgeted with the flashlight in the other. 

“I remember that I yelled at you for it and told you I didn’t need a girl to stand up for me.” Stiles said as he shook his head at himself. 

Riley smiled genuinely and walked up to him and patted his shoulder. She tried to pretend like it was nothing, but to her it was everything. Just being this close to him was more than she ever dreamed she’d be able to get. 

“I definitely don’t miss all the toxic masculinity of 5th grade. Or Jackson.” She joked as she let her hand fall off his shoulder before it got too awkward. 

“Yeah, he’s still a tool.” Stiles told her. Riley snorted, “Yeah, some things never change.” She said as she aimed her flashlight ahead, unsure of which way to go.

“Come on, your dad told you to get me out of here so, lead the way.” She said. He turned the right way to start trekking through again but a few twigs breaking to their left made them both stop and stare. 

Their flashlights both aimed at the area of the woods the sound just came from. 

“W-What was that?” Riley asked as she suddenly moved closer to Stiles back. She almost said to hell with it and grasped her hands in the back of his shirt, but she quickly thought against it. Stiles exhaled slowly as he shined the flashlight back and forth. “S-Scott?” He whispered out lowly. 

A low growl suddenly sounded from behind them and they turned so that now Stiles was against her back. She shined her flashlight directly in front of them and she felt her heartbeat accelerate considerably.

She felt herself unconsciously lean back into his space unsure on if running was a good idea or not.

“Riley, let’s get out of here. It could be a bear.” Stiles said suddenly as he tapped her shoulder for her to follow him. She heard him start to step backwards slowly only stopping a few feet away when he noticed she wasn’t following.

“Riley!” He yelled as quietly as he could through clenched teeth.

“D-Do you see that…?” She whispered out as her hand holding the light started to shake. “See what?” He asked back, eyes scanning the darkness. He stepped a little closer to her back once again glancing back and forth; not really focusing on any one spot.

She felt her blood run cold when her eyes locked on two bright red ones. Another low growl sounded and she could see the shape of the animal. A large animal.

The animal she had encountered last time she was in these woods. It had to be.

On all fours, covered in hair and vicious looking teeth. It wasn’t a bear. But she didn’t know what else it could be. It was as big as one. It was dark and blended into the woods perfectly which is why hyperactive and scared Stiles couldn’t find it.

She could feel the murderous intent practically oozing off him and she knew in her heart that she was about to die. She felt like she did that night before. The same red, evil eyes. The sharp claws and smell of something dead. 

“S-Stiles…we—we have to run…” she whispered as the dark figure was about to move closer. She couldn’t move, all she knew was the animal was about to leap and maul her to death right in front of Stiles.

Suddenly a loud yell from the other side of the woods sounded out and Stiles absentmindedly grabbed Riley by her wrist and pulled her backwards. 

“I think that was Scott.” He said. Riley let herself be pulled back by him, but she couldn’t respond as she kept her eyes on the figure. It’s body relaxed as it turned its head towards the noise.

The figure suddenly jumped out of her slim view and back into the dark woods running after the sound of Scott’s cry.

That thing...she wasn’t crazy...it’s the same monster...

“R-Riley! We have to go. That WAS Scott! Come on! I have to call him!” He shouted as he squeezed Riley’s wrist a little tighter and they stumbled their way out of the deeper part of the woods. 

Riley didn’t dare turn back to look in the darkness behind her. She didn’t know what that was, but judging from her limited experience she had a better idea than the last time she encountered it. 

A certain friend she had made at Eichen House told her things that most would find crazy. Even she didn’t believe it at first, but the longer she stayed there; the more she saw. 

There were monsters in Beacon Hills.

She hoped Scott was already out of the woods. 

They broke through the edge of the woods and saw the dim lights of street lamps and hard black pavement come into view.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his beat up jeep. “Thank God.” He mumbled under his breath as he released Riley’s wrist. They both stood by the driver side as Stiles quickly threw his flashlight in the backseat and reached in his pocket for his phone. 

He calls his friend and puts the phone up to his ear as his other hand fiddled with his car keys anxiously. Riley looked at him, trying to hide the worry in her face. 

No answer.

“He probably found the other half of the body. That’s why he screamed.” Stiles said and Riley bit her lip but nodded in agreement. He then noticed that Riley was still there and he wasn’t just talking to himself.

“Shouldn’t you get home?” Stiles asks as he tries his friend again.

Riley scrunched her eyebrows together fearfully, “I can’t leave not knowing if he’s okay.” She said. Stiles face softened as he nodded and gestured to his car. “Get in. I’ll drive you to your car and we’ll wait together.” He said.

No answer again.

She smiled softly and nodded as she jumped up into the jeep. She climbed over and into the passenger seat.  
She had never been in a boys car before. Come to think of it, she’d never even been alone with a boy before.

“I like your car.” She said and he scoffed as he started her up. “She must like you too because she rarely starts the first try.” He joked. 

He kept his phone in his lap, trying to call his friend once again. She could tell he was trying to hide his obvious fear for his friend with humor. That was one of the things she loved most about him.

She laughed, “I’m just down the road.” She told him. She kept her eyes peeled in case she saw anything in the tree line as they drove carefully down the small, winding street. 

No answer again. 

Stiles sighed, “When we get to your car, I’ll text him.” He said and Riley nodded as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

“Besides getting caught this was a pretty nice night.” Stiles said. Riley could tell he was making small talk so as not to make her more afraid or nervous than she already was. 

“You and Scott have been best friends for a long time, huh? That’s cool. I used to be that way with Erica.” She said. “Erica? That shy blonde girl?” He asked. Riley laughed, she noticed she’s been doing that a lot tonight.

She hadn’t laughed, and meant it, in a very long time.

“Yeah. She was always shy. When I went to Eichen House, she never came to see me. Nobody did, except my mom and dad.” She said sadly as they finally pulled up beside her white blazer. 

Stiles parked the jeep and licked his lips awkwardly, unsure of what to say. “Hey, I’m sorry again for what I said earlier. I didn’t think you were actually a murderer y’know? You’re not crazy.” He said. 

He quickly typed out a text for Scott to let him know to tell him when he got home.

She stretched her arms out in front of her as she smiled brightly at Stiles. “Well, I am a little crazy and so are you guys.” She joked. “You guys search for dead bodies often?” She asked. 

Stiles shook his head, “Nah, normally just some low-life thugs and thieves. Nothing like this...” he admitted. “You want to be a cop, like your dad?” She asked. 

Stiles eyebrows rose as he looked out at the road. “I-I don’t know...never really thought of it. Just like the adrenaline rush, I guess.” 

Suddenly Stiles phone beeped before any more words could be said.

It was only a text.

“What’s it say? Is it Scott?” She asked leaning closer to him and glancing down at his phone. They both held their breath as they read the text to themselves.

‘I’m fine. Somethin bit me. I’m home now. Talk to you at school tmrw.’

That animal... Had it bit Scott? 

“Something bit him? I hope he’s okay.” She said. Stiles slowly looked up from his phone and turned to face her. They were both inches from each other’s mouths. Their eyes drifted down to each other’s lips and back up to their eyes slowly. 

They both suddenly cleared their throats and blushed simultaneously. Riley turned her head as she reached her hand up to her black choker anxiously.

“Uhm, I better go home.” She said tucking her hair behind her ear as she reached for the door handle.  
“Y-Yeah. You good to drive home?” He asked her, glancing at her blazer that looked to be in about as good as his jeep. 

She nodded as she pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket and twirled them around her finger. 

“Y-yeah…thanks. I guess...I’ll see you around school.” She said. Stiles mouth lifted just a little at the corner as grasped his steering wheel tighter. “Y-yeah…see you around.” Stiles stuttered out as Riley jumped from his passenger seat to the ground. 

She opened her door with the key, since the button hadn’t worked in years, as she glanced up at the sky. The moon was just few slivers away from being full. It was a pale yellow color. She pointed up at it and glanced back through the window to Stiles.

“Pretty Moon.” She said dumbly and without thinking. Stiles chuckled at how simple she spoke, but he couldn’t know that it was because she had forgot how to speak fluently after being that close to him just seconds ago.

Kissing distance.

She hid her face in embarrassment as she quickly jumped into her car and glanced back at him through her grainy window. She rolled her window down to say something, but he beat her to it. 

“It is pretty.” He said as he started his jeep back up and glanced back up at the moon. She felt the lump in her throat get bigger and the butterflies flying around in her stomach. Her hands fisted in her jeans as she realized neither of them were even looking at the moon anymore. 

“See ya tomorrow Riley.” He said.

She waved at him as he waited for her to start her car before he drove off. She rolled her window back up and let out a heavy breath. No amount of therapy induced by Eichen House could make her forget her first crush.

Damn.

“Pfft! ‘Pretty Moon’. You are so so stupid, Riley.” 

She sighed as she put her belt on and turned on her hi-beams. She almost screamed when she saw a tall shadow standing just a few feet in front of her car. He looked like he had been waiting there for her to see him.

He was handsome, black hair and a black leather jacket covered his big arms. She stared back at him with fear in her eyes and her hands frozen on her steering wheel. 

Suddenly she remembered the monster she had just seen a few moments ago in the woods. The same monster she had seen back then. She remembered what her friend at Eichen had told her about supernatural shape-shifters.

Werewolves.

She grasped the steering wheel tighter, squeezing the rubber material in between her fingers. She contemplated honking or even running him over, but she was completely taken over by a sense of immense fear. 

She could’ve swore she saw his eyes turn a bright blue in the light of her headlights. She couldn’t look away from him and she wondered if he would approach her. 

Could she fight him off? 

Was he really a monster?

Was he...a werewolf? 

None of her fears matter because when she blinked, he was gone.

She let out a shaky breath she didn’t even know she had been holding. She let out a few more anxious, quick breaths as she glanced all around her car, inside and out. 

She stared at the forest in her rear view mirror before finally putting her car in Drive and speeding down the highway. She was too scared to look anywhere beside the road in front of her. She was afraid again.

She felt the same way she did in the woods; tonight and a year ago. 

Helpless. Vulnerable. 

Impossibly Human. 

She laughed to herself,

“The Mental Institution actually made me more fucking crazy.” She said to herself.

The town finally came into view and she felt her heartbeat start to slow down. 

No matter what’s going on in Beacon Hills, supernatural or not, it’s gonna be an insane year.


End file.
